Proximity detection between wireless devices (e.g., laptap devices) may be used to establish initial wireless communications between the wireless devices. For example, in a classroom group discussion, a first laptap device may be surrounded by a second laptap device, a third laptap device, and so on. The first laptap device may detect the second laptap device, or the third laptap device etc. that are physically located on the left side or at the right side of the first laptap device; however, the first laptap device may not recognize presence nor bearing location of the second laptap device, or the third laptap device etc. that are physically located either at the front side or at the backside of the first laptap device.
Proximity detection may be based upon WiFi signals generated by the wireless devices. For example, received signal strength from the WiFi signals may be used to determine presence of the wireless devices. In this example, the received signal strength still fails to solve the problem described above.